Winter Love
by HikariE.M
Summary: This my very first lemon and oneshot! I'm sorry if it's not that good. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Warning: Anzu/Tea bashing! Paring: YamixYugi


** Hey everybody! XLoveanimeX here! This the first onshot and lemon I ever written.**

**Malik: At least you know what a ****_oneshot _****is.**

**Me: Yep! **

**Warning: This is a Yaoi (GuyxGuy) don't like, then don't read it! Anzu/Tea bashing! Lemon too, skip if you're underage or you just don't like it.**

**Me: I do not own anything, expect the plot. Sorry if it's bad or something.**

* * *

Every Yami and Hikari got paired up together, Yami and Yugi were a couple, but Tea was still onto him.

At Tea's house, friends were hanging out, talking and playing games.

Tea Maizaki wanted everyone to enjoy their time at her _house _since winter season is so boring and cold.

Yami and Yugi were walking to Tea's place. Yami rang the bell, waiting for someone to open the door.

"Yami-kins!" A screeching sound filled Yami's ear.

"Hi Tea." Yami responded.

"Oh! Hi Yugi!" she says happily to Yugi who was behind Yami.

"Hi." Yugi answers the brunette.

Tea led them in, as the tri-haired twins took off their winter equipment.

"Yams! Yug! Glad ya made it!" Jou exclaimed.

"Hey Jou!" Yami and Yugi answered.

Ryou and the others walk into the scene.

"Hey everybody!" Yugi greets his group of friends.

"Yugi!" Everyone just toppled on their little one and Yami. Excluding Marik, Bakura, and Seto.

Tea is standing near the door with a furious look on her face. 'Yami is suppose to be with me, not talk to those runts!' she thought angrily.

The group separated to go and have some fun. Yami and Yugi went with Jou to play games. Suddenly Tea dragged Yugi, "Sorry Jou, Yami-kins, I need to borrow Yugi!" she yelled at the two.

"Uh...sure," they both said.

Yugi was shocked as he was dragged away with the brunette to a guest room.

* * *

"Listen you little brat! Since Yami is distracted by your friends, I'll have you here, locked up. No one, I mean no one can find you even _my_ Yami-kins!" she says harshly at Yugi.

"Why are you doing this?" Yugi asked.

"Stop with your cute act brat!" she declared and slapped Yugi so hard on his face, that her nails scratched Yugi.

Blood seeped through the hikari's cheek.

Tea smirked, she then grabbed a cloth and rope. Tea tied Yugi's hands and wrapped the cloth around his mouth.

"There we go, now you can't scream for help." she spat.

Yugi had tears rolling down his cheek and he tried to fight back, but the ropes were to tight on him.

"Now your crying, what a baby, no wonder your so weak. Yami would be lucky to have me who is not a weakling like you." she told Yugi.

The brunette frowned as her eyes trailed down upon the little one's golden puzzle. "Hmm...I shall remove this for you," Tea suggested.

Yugi's eyes widen and he moved back until his back hit the wall.

"You can't go anywhere brat." Tea demanded and ripped the puzzle from Yugi's neck.

The hikari let put a muffled cry, "Mph!" he cried out.

Tea opened the window and threw out the puzzle. she then closed the window.

"There we go, see ya little brat." the b**ch spat out to Yugi and left the guest room, locking him in there.

Yugi slumped against the wall and cried.

* * *

Yami felt a weird sensation inside him, 'Where's Yugi?' he thought to himself.

"Yami-kins!" Jou and Yami cringed at the screeching again.

"Man, Yams I can't stand her at all she just a slut." Jou whispered to Yami.

"Yeah, but we just came here to group up, not _with _Tea." Yami whispered back to Jou.

The blond head nodded.

The tri-haired turned around and noticed that Yugi wasn't there.

"Tea _where's _Yugi?" Jou asked with a tint of bitterness in his voice.

"Oh, he's..uh..oh! With Ryou and Mailk!" She stuttered at them.

"Oh? Then why are you trembling?" Yami asked bitterly.

"Oh, the window was open! That's all." Tea avoided eye contact.

Yami frowned, "Jou I'll be right back, I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Okay, Yams." Jou replied.

"Oh! Me too!" the brunette said and followed Yami.

"Why are you following me?" Yami asked curiously.

"I just want to be with you." Tea said happily and held Yami's arm.

He grew irritated and harshly pushed Tea away, "I don't want to be with a slut like you." Yami said bitterly.

The brunette gasped, "But Yami-kins you love me don't you?!" she demanded.

"NO, I DO NOT!" he yelled, "I love Yugi more!" Yami declared.

Tea frowned, "NO, YOU CAN'T BE WITH THAT SHRIMP! HE'S JUST A WEAKLING!" she whined out.

Yami covered his ears to prevent from his eardrums being damaged.

Jou came into the scene, "Look Tea, Yams here doesn't love ya!" he spat at Tea.

* * *

Meanwhile in the guest room.

Yugi struggled with the ropes, until he manage to remove it. He ripped the cloth off his mouth.

The hikari winced in pain as he massaged his wrist, they were red and a bit bloody.

Yugi sighed and looked around, 'I guess going out the window is my only choice, instead of trying to smash the door.' he thought.

He went to the window and opened it. Yugi shivered from the winter cold, he looked down, seeing that he was just one floor above.

Yugi jumped out the window and landed in the snow, "C-COLD!" he shouted.

He then saw a yellow shine right beside him. Yugi quickly got up at ran towards it.

'The puzzle!' he thought happily and put it back on.

Yugi grew very cold, like he was in a blizzard. "I-I b-better g-get i-inside." he stuttered.

Yugi stumbled as walked to the front of the house.

He was about to ring the doorbell, but it was swung open.

"Yugi?!" he heard someone yell his name.

Yugi looked up, it was Yami standing there.

"Y-Yami." the little one manage to say, until he passed out in his arms.

"Yugi!" Yami cried out as he caught his hikari.

Jou and others had worried looks, excluding Seto.

Now, if your wondering what happened to Tea, let's just say she's with Marik and Bakura. You can imagine what they did to her.

"Yami, it's better if get him home." Seto suggested for his cousin.

"Yeah, see you guys later!" Yami shouted as he grabbed on his winter gear along with Yugi's.

Yami carried Yugi bride style all the way home.

* * *

"I'm sorry my hikari." he apologized as they entered the game shop.

The game shop was empty, except for Yami and Yugi. The hikari's grandpa went to Egypt for an archaeology dig.

Yami went to their room and layed Yugi on the bed.

He felt Yugi's temepature was cold, really cold, so the crimson teen stripped Yugi from his wet clothes, including his.

He first treated Yugi's wounds and wrapped them in bandages.

Yami then wrapped the blanket around them and held Yugi in his arms.

He felt Yugi snuggle up to him, Yami smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I love you Yugi." he whispered.

Yami held Yugi all night, until sleepiness got to him.

"I..you too." he heard Yugi mumble in his sleep.

* * *

Morning came, the sunlight went through the curtains, making Yami groan in his sleep.

Right at that moment, Yugi eyes drowsily opened, "Y-Yami?" Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi, you're awake!" Yami exclaimed.

"Um..Yami why are we naked?" Yugi asked, feeling his cheeks redden.

"Well, you _were _cold so I wondered if body warmth would help." Yami said hotly near Yugi's ear.

The little one shivered, "Thanks, but you would've changed my clothes and put me in bed with blankets and stuff." Yugi replied.

Yami smirked, "Aww..is my hikari still cold?" he asked.

"N-no! Wait Yami-" Yugi was cut off as Yami kissed him deeply.

**LEMON STARTS! SKIP DOWN OR LEAVE**

"Mph!" Yugi cried out.

"Yugi.." Yami said softly and deepened the kiss.

The hikari gasped as Yami entered his tongue inside his mouth. Yugi moaned as Yami played around with him.

Yami gripped Yugi's cock, "Aahhh!" Yugi moaned out.

The crimson-eyed teen smirked and fasten his pace.

"Wait! Yami slow-" the other was cut off from Yami squeezing his cock.

Yugi moaned loudly, Yami smirked at him.

"My beautiful one.." Yami said.

Yugi blushed, "Take me Yami." He whispered quietly to the other.

The crimson-eyed teen chuckled, "As you wish my love," he answered his amethyst-eyed lover.

Yami leaned down sucking on Yugi's pulse, all the way down to his nipples, making hickeys everywhere. Once he came across his hikari's nipples, Yami sucked and nipped them, "Aah!" Yugi gasped. Yami went down further, dipping his tongue in out of Yugi's navel.

He spreaded the smaller one's legs and licked the top of Yugi's cock.

"Mm..." Yugi moaned lightly and gripped the sheets. Yami smirked taking the other's cock in his mouth, fully.

"Hyaa! Y-Yami!" he moaned as Yami bobbed his head up and down.

Yugi moved his hands to grip the taller one's hair. He moaned loudly, eyes closed from pleasure, and cheeks becoming red like a cherry.

Yami sucked hard, tongue swirling around his lover's cock, slick sounds can be heard.

Yugi whimpered and squirmed in his bed, "Y-Yami! S-stop!" he moaned out.

He tried his best to remove Yami, but failed.

"Yahh! Aahhhh! S-stop!" Yugi trembled, Yami smirked at this and continued.

"Yahhaa!" Yugi moaned and came inside his Yami's mouth.

Yami drank his semen, drinking him dry.

" .." the amethyst teen panted as Yami let him go.

Yami grabbed lubricant from their nightstand and coated three fingers.

"Little one this is going to hurt a little, but bare with me." Yami told the other.

Yugi nodded and shyly spread his legs more, exposing

Yami smiled and slid in one finger, the smaller one winced in pain.

The crimson teen distracted him, by kissing him deeply.

Yugi hasn't noticed that Yami moved his finger in and out slowly, until he added another.

"Mph!" he cried out. Yami continued to move slowly, adding a third finger.

"Yami, it hurts.." the smaller cried out in pain.

"Shh..it'll go away love." Yami said sweetly near his hikari's ear.

He curled his finger inside, "Aah!" Yugi moaned his hands gripping the sheets hard.

Yami eyes soften, filled with lust and love. He trusted his fingers harder, eventually hitting his sweet spot right on.

Yugi's eyes sparkled and moaned loudly.

The other smirked and teases him a bit, by pressing against his prostrate.

The hikari squirmed in pleasure, "Y-Yami, p-please," he asked shyly and desperately.

Yami smirked and covered his thick cock in lubricant, "My sweet one..." he groaned.

Yami held Yugi's legs up and onto his shoulder, "Ready love?" he asked his little one.

Yugi nodded, the taller one held his little one's hands and thrusted in one go.

"Aahh!" the smaller one gasped in pain and pleasure. "It hurts...Yami," he said to his lover.

Yami smiled gently, "Tell me when I could move." He suggested to the other.

Yugi nodded. Few minutes later, the hikari moved his hips, indicating that he's ready.

Yami moved slowly at first, "Yami please faster." His little one begged.

The taller one thrusted faster and harder, "Aibou..." He groaned out.

Yugi panted and moaned in pleasure. Feeling his love's cock move inside him, stretching his walls. Yami then thrusted so hard, that he manage to hit Yugi's sweet spot.

"Aah! Haaa!" The smaller one moaned out loudy, his fingers and toes curling and uncurling.

Yami smirked, he went faster and harder. "Oh! Aibou, so hot and tight!" Yami moaned at the feeling of Yugi tightening around his cock.

Yugi blushed at his Yami's statement, "Oh! Ah! Yami!" Yugi moaned out again.

Sounds of skin slapping and slick movements were heard in the room. Also loud moans and low groans from the two.

Saliva is running down Yugi's mouth from intense pleasure, "Yami, I'm g-gonna cum!" Yugi scream in pleasure as he came.

Spurts of cum covered his and Yami's chest. Yami groaned as Yugi tighten his walls, "Aibou!" He moaned out, giving one last thrust.

Yugi moaned a little of the feel, of his lover's semen filling him up.

The two layed there, gasping for oxygen. Yami is the first one to recover a and slowly pulled out of Yugi.

The smaller one whimpered of the loss. Yami layed next to Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

He turned and hugged his Hikari, kissing the top of his forehead.

Yugi giggled, "We reall do have a winter love." He told his lover.

Yami smiled and patted Yugi's head, "Yep, we really do Aibou." He answered the other.

Yami and Yugi held each other, bathing in the sun, until they decided to take a shower.

* * *

The next day, the gang regrouped at the game shop.

"Hey Yams, Yug!" Jou said with excitement, as he came in.

"Oh! Hi Jounochi-kun and Seto!" Yugi greeted Jou and his boyfriend.

The others came in later, "Hi Yugi!" Ryou greeted his smaller friend.

The little one smiled and greeted everyone else. At that time he leaded everyone in, Yami came down.

"Hey guys!" Yami told the others.

"What's up." Bakura and Marik answered.

The others were to busy talking or playing games.

"How did you deal with _Tea_?" Yami asked the two.

"Bloodie stuff Pharaoh, we skinned her and-" Bakura was cut off.

"Okay, okay! I don't want to hear the rest!" Yami shouted.

Bakura and Marik smirked, "Okay, Pharaoh." they both said.

Then they joined the rest of the gang.

* * *

**Me: That was the first time I wrote a lemon!**

**Malik: Tea is being hated _alot_.**

**Me: Well, I need a character to bash.**

**Malik: Well, we don't like her that much.**

**Me: Whatever, anyways please review! Sorry for any mistakes! **


End file.
